1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flap positioning assembly having a clamping structure movably attached thereto and positionable between a clamped and non-clamped position wherein linkage elements are provided to allow for movable disposition of the clamped facility relative to the container flaps such that stapling or otherwise securing of the flaps can be readily accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the packaging industry the use of cardboard boxes is extremely common in that such containers have been found to be particularly applicable to a number of situations. Cardboard boxes are usually constructed or fashioned to provide a open end top. Four flaps extend from and are substantially integral with the four sides of the box at its upper extremity. These flaps are normally folded over to enclose the open end of the box. The opposite end of the box similarly comprises an open end and four flaps are likewise provided in integral connection with the box's four sides. The conventional procedure in joining the flaps together to encase the contents of the box has been to staple the flaps or otherwise mechanically interconnect these flaps together. Alternately, cardboard containers of this type have been closed by the flaps being mechanically held together by encircling wire or tape disposed around the major surfaces of the box.
It is recognized in the packaging industry, however, that when a cardboard container or carton is only partially filled, the contents thereof will not provide a proper supporting surface to enable the stapling or otherwise mechanical interconnection of the flaps by generally conventional or commercially available stapling machines. Accordingly, the problem exists of not being able to staple the overlapping flaps of a partially filled container.
In order to overcome this inherent problem, a number of stapling machines have been specifically designed to overcome this problem. Similarly, other devices have been provided to aid in the positioning of the flaps of the container to aid in the stapling or otherwise mechanically interconnecting of the flaps through the use of conventional stapling machines.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. to Vogel, 2,101,660, Schafroth, 2,764,758 and 2,770,804 are representative of disclosing structures wherein staple machines are particularly adapted or modified to include structural features aiding in the positioning of the flaps of a conventional container wherein the flaps may be stapled or otherwise mechanically interconnected to one another to effect closure of the container.
Similarly, the patents to Schafroth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,801 and Faulkingham, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,100 also show specifically constructed devices capable of fitting on the interior of the container and disposed to position the flaps of the container so that stapling or otherwise mechanical interconnection can occur.
While all of the above set forth patents disclose operable structures, a number of these devices appear to be unnecessarily complex and complicated both in structure and operation. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a structure capable of efficiently and effectively positioning the flaps of the conventional cardboard type container with a tool or device which was low in cost and which is reliable and has low maintenance requirements. At the same time such a device should be capable of operation with minimum expertise or training required and in a simplified manner which further enables the operation of a stapling machine or the like of conventional design.